clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu
Card-Jitsu is a game played in the Dojo (And in the Flying Flippers Emporium). To get there, players should go to the Dojo Courtyard and enter the doors (If you are a Ninja go to the Dojo Courtyard and enter through the stone door on the left). On their first visit, they must talk to Sensei. He will explain what to do, as well as giving them a starter pack. Play Once players have a Starter Pack, go to a mat. Hopefully another player will be there to play them, if not, wait or change servers. A match can also be found in under 10 seconds by speaking to the Sensei. The aim of the game is to beat opponents by collecting sets of winning Card-Jitsu cards. Only certain cards will beat others, via the form of Rock Paper Scissors. It has similarities to the card game Rummy in the sense that players are required to collect sets (known as "runs" in Rummy) to win. The game applies everyday elements and logic. Once players have an oppenent, they will be taken to the arena, and will bow to each other. They then have 20 seconds to choose a card. If they fail to choose a card, one will automatically be selected after 20 seconds. Once both players have chosen a card, they are revealed. Then winner keeps the card to help make a set. Remember that: *Fire beats Snow *Snow beats Water *Water beats Fire However, in the event of similar types of cards being drawn, the card with the highest number wins. If the numbers also match, then no-one wins that round. Power Cards Power Cards are slightly different to normal cards. They have the highest values and have a special power. A few of them (for the next round only) low value cards to beat high value cards of the same style. I.e, a 2 to beat a 9. Some also creates an opposite effect for cards.I.e,Ice beats fire. Winning There are two ways to win Card-Jitsu. Firstly, players can have the same type of card (such as Snow), but three in different colours, such as Red, Blue and Green. Alternitavely, you can one of each card, in different colours. You can also see how to win by mousing over the question mark (?) in a game. Actions When players win a round, your penguin might perform an action. They are as follows: *Ice: The players penguin hits the opponent with a snowball. *Water: The players penguin hits the opponent with a water balloon. *Fire: The players penguin squirts hot sauce at the other penguin's feet. Different from starter pack power cards: *Sledding(Ice, Green, 10): The player's penguin disappears, and the opponent finds himself wearing a pink hat. A mound of snow then falls, followed by two trees. The player's penguin then appears, sledding down the mound and knocking the opponent over. Reverser next turn. *Firefighter(Water, Yellow, 10): The players penguin shoots the other with a jet of water from a fire hose. Reverser next turn *Construction worker(Fire, Yellow, 10): The players penguin brings out a jackhammer and uses it. The opponent falls to the floor. Reverser next turn Effects of other power cards: *Surfing(Water, Blue, 9): User puts on sunglasses and takes out surfboard then a big wave comes crahing down on other player. User surfs around until wave goes away, then puts away board and glasses while other penguin removes a starfish from their face. Makes ice cards become water for one turn. *Aqua Grabber(Water, Orange, 10): Dojo becomes flooded and user swims away, later returning with the Aqua Grabber. Then user trys to grab other penguin with the Aqua Grabber claw, and other penguin swims away before the Aqua Grabber disappears and the dojo returns to normal. Destroys one of the other penguins fire cards. *Super heroes(Ice, Orange, 12): Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal come and fire lightning bolts at the other penguin until then run away. Oppenent gets -2 next turn. *Ninja(Water, Yellow, 12): User summons Ninjas to come and turn invisible and sneak up on other Penguin. Other Penguin runs away in fear before ninjas high-five and then leave. Other Penguin gets -2 next turn. *Octi(Water, Purple, 11): User inflates Octi and other Penguin trys to pop him but ends up flying around the room. *Cactus(Water, Green, 11): User gives other penguin a cactus. When they try to use it however, they hurt their flippers. *Mighty Plunger(Fire, Red, 12): User takes out a plunger and shakes the ground, just like the jackhammer. User +2 next turn. *Avalance(Ice, Orange, 12): User takes out a viking helemet and sings, causing snow to fall on other penguin. User +2 next turn. *Tour Guide(Ice, Blue, 9): User gets a tour guide hat and stand. Then user throws the hat and a map at the other Penguin. *AC 3000(Ice, Purple, 11): The AC 3000 falls out of the sky and user turns it on making the other user become covered in snow. *Puffle Frenzy: User summons Puffles to stampede over the other user. *Iceberg(Water,?,12): User makes an Iceberg appear under the players and the user shakes the Iceberg. *Snowglobe(Ice, Yellow, 11): User traps other Penguin in snow globe and shakes it up. *Spaceship(?,?,?): User summons an Alien in a spaceship to come and to pick up the other user with a beam of energy. *Boom Box(Fire,?,9): User makes The Gadget Room fall from the sky. Gary opens the door and hands the user the Boom Box. User puts the Boom Box on the ground and the Boom Box explodes. *Water Party(Water,?,?): User gives other user water wings, umbrella hat, mask and snorkel, inflatable duck, and flippers. Water begins to spray at the user and an inflatable whale falls on top of the user. *Night Vision(Fire,Green,11): User turns out the lights, puts Night Vision Goggles from the FISH on, and walks up to the other user, who gets really scared. Earning Belts After winning a certain number of games, players are rewarded with a belt: * White Belt - receieved after winning 10 games. * Yellow Belt - recieved after winning a further 5 games. (15 games total) * Orange Belt - recieved after winning a further 5 games. (20 games total) * Green Belt - recieved after winning a further 5 games. (25 games total) * Blue Belt - recieved after winning a further 5 games. (30 games total) * Red Belt - recieved after winning a further 5 games. (35 games total) * Purple Belt - recieved after winning a further 5 games. (40 games total) * Brown Belt - recieved after winning a further 5 games. (45 games total) * Black Belt - recieved after winning a further 5 games. (50 games total) To become a Ninja, players must beat Sensei after winning a Black belt. But beating Sensei is difficult as he has cards never seen in the deck that he gives players. There are Level 11 cards and rare Level 12 cards which are rarely seen. Sensei also seems to be rigged as when played against him as he always picks the card that wins. However after players lose to him a few times (usually 5 or 6) he stops playing unfairly and they will have a chance to beat him. Tips *Many players start their game with an Ice-Type card, so it is usually a bad idea to start with a water card. *Use Logic to try to beat your opponents. For example, if a player has one Fire-type and one Ice-type card, they would probably use a water-type card so you should use an ice type card. *When fighting Sensei use Fire and Water back and forth to win easier. It won't always work but it will eventually. And if you do not have a water/fire card just use the same element you did last time, but don't use ice. Trivia *In The Penguin Times Issue #160, if you clicked the letters N, I, and N in the word Lightning, the letter J in Dojo, and the letter A in Damaged (This spells Ninja), a stone tablet would appear saying: "Fire, Water, Snow the triangle of power you journey's first step" This obviously refers to Card-Jitsu and simply was a clue about the upcoming game. Gallery Image:12_attack!.PNG|Sensei uses a rank 12 card to summon Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Image:AJattackedbyninjas!2.png|A player attacked by the Sensei's ninja summoning card Image:The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|The Sensei defeats a player with a rank 11 Water Card Image:Special_cards.png|Some examples of "Special" Cards Category:Ninjas Category:Games